Always Looked, Never Seen
by LacedWithLove
Summary: Leslie has known Reid for forever, and she can’t stand him. When she’s forced to be around him for the sake of a friend, complications arise. Will she be able to hold her friendship together or will her world crumble around her. ReidOC
1. Fair Warning

_This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _

_I unfortunately don't own anything from __The Covenant__, but it sure would be nice if I did._

**Always Looked, Never Seen**

**Chapter One: Fair Warning**

I will never get it. I will never truly understand what all those girls see in that over-indulgent, pompous, ass. Sure he's good looking but he's so rude that it ruins his handsome features. Of course I am being judgmental, but I have known him since I was little and although we've never been friends, we've never been enemies either. We simply have never spoken. Not really. We've done school related assignments together, and acknowledged each other when required but never really talked, and we've went to school together since kindergarten. He has always thought he was too good for me, even back then.

He has this disgusting confidence, not that confidence is a bad thing. But he just pushes it way too far. He has been with almost every girl in the school, uses them and leaves them, and they still worships the ground he walks on. He must really know how to use that dick. I guess it's just the feminist in me that hates him so much, but there is just nothing appealing about him. Reid Garwin is an appalling prick, and I'm glad he never looks my way.

That is the speech I tell Andrea once a month. At least one version of it, as there are a few. She is infatuated with that guy. She transferred in at the beginning of our sophomore year from Milwaukee, and became my new roommate after a damaging fruit punch accident with my old one. We became the best of friends rather quickly. She's got bright green eyes and straight brown hair, which offsets her freckled, porcelain skin. She not really what I'd call attractive from a males perspective; she's flat as a board, but her 5'10 frame could easily hit a New York runway this instant. She's kind of nerdy, but so am I. We talk about anything and everything. I was lonely, and she fixed that with her friendship. We've become sisters.

"You say that all the time, Leslie, but you are the only girl at Spencer who does not want a piece of him. I would do anything for just one look my way from that guy," she said.

We were sitting in our dorm room with me on my bed and her on hers. It was around midnight and we had just got back from the end of summer party at the Dells. It was time to start a new year, our senior year.

Andrea was commenting on everyone who had just returned from summer break. I was not one of them. I am at Spencer because my parents don't want me in their way at home. I was sent to boarding school at the tender age of five. My parents only bring me home to Georgia for Christmas, and that is only for appearances. My dad is a wealthy attorney and my mom is a hot trophy wife. They live off of liquor and botox. I get a phone call occasionally.

"There was a new girl there with Kate, you know, Pouge Perry's girlfriend. She seemed to be interested in Caleb, and maybe Reid. Do you know who she is?" She asks this because she's jealous.

"Um, I've seen her around the dorms a few times this past week. I think her name is Sarah or something like that." I personally don't care who the girl likes, I don't know her. Andrea is always preoccupied with gossip, while I could care less.

"I hope she goes for Caleb and not Reid. I'm going to get his attention this year. He just has to notice me once." This bothers me.

"Please don't set yourself up for heartbreak. You deserve so much better than him," I say. I know she's not listening anymore. She's daydreaming and will probably be asleep soon. I tell her that all the time but she never pays attention. I have a feeling this year I'm really going to wish she had listened.


	2. Crazy Girl

_Thanks for the reviews I got of the last chapter. They are much appreciated, so keep them coming. And once again I own nothing from __The Covenant__; I only own Leslie and Andrea._

**Chapter Two: Crazy Girl**

Awake. It's way too early to be up and moving. I should still be out cold at this time of the morning. It's 7:30. My first class starts at 9:00, and I need a shower and breakfast. I get up and Andy is still asleep. She likes to be called Andy much more than she does Andrea. She'll be up soon in a panic to get her make up and hair perfect. She's got to impress Reid. Dick.

I guess I need to get up. I grab my supplies and head to the showers. I pass a few other girls on the way but most everyone is still asleep. It's way too early. I head back to my room after my shower and notice Andy's gone as I head over to the mirror. I examine my face. I don't normally care too much for appearances, but ever once in a while I'll try something new. Not this morning.

I left my red curls down, framing my face, and applied light mascara to distinguish my blue eyes. I added a little powder to my ivory skin, plus a little blush. I threw on my uniform and decided to go grab some food and bring back for the two of us. I know Andy will be in a rush and won't have time to eat on her own time. Thinking back to how miserable I was before I met her makes me grateful to have her as a friend, even if she is on the crazy side. She's really my only friend.

I arrive in the cafeteria and hop in line to get Andy and my favorite breakfast- blueberry donuts. Just I am about to grab the last two donuts, a gloved hand slides in front of my face and snatches both of them. I look up just in time to see Garwin smirk in my direction and walk off before I can utter a word. I am now furious.

* * *

Why does he have to do that? I'm sitting in my first class on my first day back. It's obviously not the best day, and Reid Garwin feels the need to draw attention to himself by barking out brainless comments at the most absurd moments. If he could find it somewhere deep within himself to wake up and shut up, he might accidentally learn something. And guess who is laughing oddly loud and way too long at every word that comes out of his mouth. Andy. She is really going to get his attention that way. She sounds ridiculous. I'm sure at this point he thinks there's something very wrong with the girl.

And there's the bell. Thank goodness. I don't think I could sit through that much longer. Andy gets up to leave in a hurry to get to her next class on the other side of the school. I'll take my time. However, as I am walking down the stairs to leave the room Reid decides to place himself directly in my path. I stand there patiently waiting for a few more seconds as my temper begins to rise. I am already in a bad mood because of this guy and now he is in my direct line of fire and I am about to explode.

"Excuse me." I'll ask politely once.

"Why are you in a hurry to get away from me? Do I make you nervous?" He asks this with that dumb smirk. I just want to leave the room. Is that too much to ask?

"No, I would just really like to leave the room." Why am I still being nice? I have no clue. It's not going to get me anywhere. He's just standing there smirking at me. I look over to see Tyler Simms on Reid's other side with a rather nervous expression on his face. I've never really had a problem with him. Tyler seems sweet; therefore, I can not understand how he is so close to Reid.

I have had enough.

"Look you stupid idiot, get out of my way! I do not have time for your dumb jokes, so move your ass!" I have reached my boiling point. And he is still smirking; unfazed by my outburst. He slowly steps to the side; his expression never changing. I walk right by, and as I'm almost out the door I hear him snicker and say, "Is she crazy, or what?" I hate him.


	3. Get Off My Bed

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it's really appreciated. Keep those reviews coming! Sorry this chapter's so short. I discalm._

**Chapter Three: Get Off My Bed**

_2 Months Later…_

I'm sitting at lunch with a slice of pizza. I was alone, as Andy wasn't here yet. The last two months had gone by smoothly. I still hate Reid. Here she comes, making here way over with a tray of food: looks like salad. She looks happy, very happy.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask this while she's setting her food down and pulling up her chair to the table.

"Fate is finally on my side," she answers.

"What on earth are you going on about now?"

"I am Reid's new tutor." I obviously looked confused, so she elaborated.

"He's failing Calculus, and I have the highest grade in the class. Mr. Cooper asked if I could help him out. I agreed."

"And how does Reid feel about this?"

"Well, I don't really know. He didn't really say anything; just stood there." Just then the devil himself walks over to our table. Joy.

* * *

You know she really could have asked me if I was okay with this arrangement. I just sat there as Andrea volunteers our room for the study session. I live there too, you know. That doesn't matter. All that matters is that Andy gets to spend quality time with the blonde boy wonder, and now I have to find somewhere to go for a few hours. There is no way I'm staying in that room. I guess I'll go to the library, where most people go to study. My roommate is obviously not most people.

* * *

"You look fine, Andy. I promise." She's currently in freak out mode over her outfit. Who am I to tell her that most people don't study in heels? I should probably tell her. 

"Lose the heels," I tell her as I make my way out the door.

I have everything I need, and I'm on my way to the library. Of course, just as soon as I walk in and set my stuff down I realize I don't have everything. How am I supposed to do my history homework if I don't have the handout with the essay questions on it? I can't. I have to go back and get it. The assignment is due tomorrow. This could be ugly.

* * *

"Get your nasty ass off my bed!" I should not be screaming. The first thing I noticed when I walked into my room was the blonde idiot planted on my bed. Now, why would I care? I shouldn't care, but I do. I asked him to move nicely twice and did he? No. So now I'm here in the middle of a screaming match with that nimrod. 

"You are definitely insane." He says this with that stupid smirk.

"I am not insane. I just prefer you not be on my bed!" I should not be screaming. I look over and Andy definitely does not look happy. Fuck.

"I see, you'd rather me be in your bed, right? I can be. Is that what you want?" Someone tell me he did not just say that.

"No." I think I just growled. At least it wasn't a scream. I look over and grab my history assignment, and mumble something about him not being on my bed when I get back. Then I walk out, slamming the door behind me. Andy is not going to be happy when I get back, but right now I really don't give a fuck.


	4. Nothing But Taillights

_I disclaim._

**Chapter Four: Nothing But Taillights**

I should not feel bad about this. I really shouldn't. I probably should not have said the things I said to Andy when I got back late last night. I had calmed down, and I was going to apologize for ruining her night over something as silly as his nasty, ass sitting on my bed. I wasn't planning on using those exact words. I should try to be nice since she's so angry with me. But as soon as I walk through the door last night, she starts screaming at me. It was uncalled for, so I might have responded with some other uncalled for words. And now I feel bad, again. I guess I need to figure out some way to make it up to her.

* * *

This originally seemed like a good idea. I'll go down to the cafeteria and get Andy her favorite blueberry donuts. It should be that easy. It's never that easy. What happens when I get to the donuts; a gloved hand slides in front of my face and grabs the last two. This has happened before. However this time the hand puts the donuts on a plate and hands them to me. He called it a peace offering, I called it war. I was still mad at him. I'm always mad at him. I hate Reid. 

Starting an argument with him was not a good idea, but I did it any way. Well, an argument takes two people, and he didn't really respond that much. I was basically just bashing him in public, very loudly. I took my donuts and left to a soundtrack of voices saying "she's crazy," and "what the hell is her problem?" And now I'm standing outside our door wondering just how much it's going to take to fix this. Oh well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Andy's happy again. I am not happy. I'm stuck going to Nicky's tonight. 

"_I will only accept your apology if you agree to go to Nicky's tonight," she asks smiling. I know we're already back on good terms because of the smile but somehow I just don't think I can talk myself out of this one. And for the record, I hate going to Nicky's. It's loud and crowded with a bunch of people I'm not friends with. Andy loves Nicky's. What a surprise. And it's Friday night. I should have waited to apologize on Monday._

"_Andy you know I can't stand that place. Please don't make me."_

"_But I love it, and I never get to go, Leslie. I can't go alone." She has the puppy face on._

"_But…"_

"_Please?"_

"_Fine," I answered._

What the hell is my problem? I should have just let her be mad. She has dance practice until late tonight so I'm going to walk to Nicky's. I need the fresh air. Andy is going to meet me there as soon as can. Hopefully, that will be around the same time I get there so I'm not alone. Then, after she makes a fool out of herself for a few hours I'll ride home with her. There is no way I'm walking in Ipswich at night. It's too creepy.

* * *

She's not here yet. The white Mercedes isn't in the parking lot. So I snagged a table in the back, got a coke, and now I'm sitting here waiting on Andy. It's been about ten minutes. 

I look over and see Garwin coming in this direction. He's not that stupid is he? He is.

"What do you want," I ask.

"I just thought I'd pop over and see why the princess is sitting over here all alone. You're not lonely are you, because if you are I would be more than happy to give you some company?" He's got a dirty smirk on.

"I am not interested in the kind of company your offering. I'm sure one of your little whores would be more than happy to oblige." Hopefully he'll get the point and leave. Nope.

"Actually, I was just going to get you to come play pool with me and Tyler, but if you want in my pants all you have to do is ask." Let me get this straight. Does he not remember the two heated arguments with me in the past twenty four hours; apparently not?

Before I can answer I look up and lock eyes with a very upset looking Andy at the door. She turns around and stomps out of the bar. I mumble something along the lines of "be right back" to Reid and make my way over to the door. Reid and I did not look like we hated each other at all in that moment and I know that's what she's mad about. But as soon as I get out the door all I see her taillights speeding out of the parking lot. She was my ride home!


	5. Stranded

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been really busy with school. Thanks for all the reviews, and as always I own nothing from the Covenant, but I really wish I did. _

**Chapter Five: Stranded**

What in the hell am I supposed to do now? It is eleven o'clock on a Friday night in creepy ass Ipswich. Its pitch black outside and I have absolutely no way back to the dorms. I could go in and ask somebody for a ride. But who in the hell would I ask, certainly not the blonde wonder! I'd rather walk to California than to go in and ask Reid or any of his friends for a ride. I guess I'm walking. Let's hope I don't get eaten by werewolves or some freaky shit like that.

* * *

So I've made it out of downtown and nothing has killed me yet; of course, there are street lights in downtown. There aren't any the rest of the way. I look over my shoulder to see a pair of head lights. I'll just keep walking and forget how cold it suddenly is. However these headlights are attached to a big, black Hummer. More specifically, Tyler Simms' Hummer, and it just stopped. The tinted window rolls down and that blonde mop of hair pops out the window.

"Need a ride?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't," at least not from him.

"It's cold and dark. You need a ride." I say no and start walking again and the Hummer just creeps along beside me.

"You want to tell me why you're walking," he asks.

"Because I walked to Nicky's, and my ride left me stranded." Maybe he'll leave now. Nope.

"That sucks, so get in."

"Why would I ever even consider getting in a car that already has you in it?"

"Because I'm beautiful." What the fuck did he just say? Is that a valid reason in any part of the world?

"No."

"Please?"

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Please say yes.

"Nope, not until you get in the car."

"Fine." It's really cold and I can't feel any part of my body. That's my excuse.

* * *

So the car ride wasn't all that bad. I made small talk with Tyler, and Reid put in his unwanted two cents ever once in a while. I told Tyler thanks and got out of the car and started walking to my room, only to realize I was being followed, by Reid.

"Why are you still there?"

"I'm being a gentleman, and making sure you get to your room okay." I just look at him. He's full of shit and we both know it, but I'm too tired and angry to fight with him so I just keep on walking.

We get to my door and I put my key in and turn the knob fully expecting the door to open. The knob turns but the damn door won't budge. That little bitch has blocked the door. I'm really pissed now, and Reid is just standing there. I yell at Andy a few times, but get no answer. She has really worked hard to keep me out of the room, because the damn door will not budge. Where in the hell am I supposed to sleep?

"I guess you'll be staying with me," he states matter-of-factly. If that's his plan I'll sleep on the floor in the hallway. People will just think I was drunk.

"No, I am not staying with you."

"Then where are you planning on sleeping because I don't think you're getting in there tonight." He's got a point but there is no way I can stay with him.

"I can't stay with you."

"Why not? I promise I don't bite, well not too hard at least." Damn him and that smirk. I stare at my dorm door for a few more seconds and realize it really is my only option.

"Fine, but I swear if you try anything I will kill you." He just keeps on smirking and turns and walks towards his room. What in the hell have I got myself into?


	6. Not So Bad

_Sorry it's taken so long to update this. School has been absolute hell, and I've had really bad writers block. Thanks to everyone who's reviewd. Keep 'em coming! I disclaim._

**Chapter Six: Not So Bad**

So, I'm trying my very best to look calm and collected; however, I think I might be failing, miserably.

This is the longest walk of my life. I feel like I'm walking straight to my doom. Of course Reid's room has to be on the total opposite side of the building from mine, plus a couple floors. There are still people getting back from Nicky's, and I can feel myself being labeled Reid's newest conquest as we speak. I should just turn around and go find a nice space in the hallway to sleep. I really need some more friends.

When we arrive at the lion's den, Reid opens the door and walks in. This is my last chance to turn around and walk away. Apparently, I've been standing in the hallway for a while now. He's looking at me with that damn smirk.

"You can come in, you know. I don't bite, well at least not too hard."

I just looked at him, and walked in, shutting the door behind me in the process. Now I'm just standing here looking like a moron. I'd rather stand in the hall and look like a moron; there's witnesses.

"Here," Reid throws a t-shirt and a pair of shorts at me. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll take Tyler's."

"Doesn't Tyler need Tyler's bed," I asked.

"No, he's staying at his parent's house for the weekend. He only drove back out here to drop me off."

"Oh," This is awkward already. "I'm going to go change." I walked into the bathroom and put on the way too big clothes. I took a few minutes to process the situation and get the guts to walk back out there. He was being rather kind and I suddenly felt like a bitch for my judgmental opinion of him. Never mind, who am I kidding? This is probably all part of his master plan to ruin my life. It's all just for him to get a good laugh.

When I finally went back into the room, Reid was already in bed. However, he was still awake and watching my every move. I looked at him for a minute and he nodded towards the other bed. His bed. I climbed in and got comfortable. Just as I was fixing to close my eyes he spoke.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you're an arrogant asshole." At least I'm honest.

"And what gave you this opinion," he asked.

"I honestly don't remember," I replied after a moments thought. "I guess that's pretty stupid, right," I asked.

He was quiet for a good while and I figured he'd fell asleep. He was being nice, and it was weird. Then a smirk came to his lips. Oh hell, here it comes.

"Let's be friends. I love making new friends." Sarcasm. Cute.

* * *

Where in the hell am I at? Oh yeah, my best friend is the biggest bitch on the face of the earth, so I'm in Reid's room, yay. Last night's memories are starting to resurface. We sat up talking for a long time last night. Reid said we were making friends.

He's not so bad. I still say he is an arrogant ass, but at least he's funny. I guess he's a good guy. I refuse to speak too fondly of him because I still believe it is all part of his plan, the one where he ruins my life. I do however think its bad that I've went to school with him since kindergarten and I just now know his middle name, and his favorite color, and that his eyes are that particular shade of… never mind, scratch that last part. I didn't just go there.

I look over and he's still asleep. I need to go try and talk some sense into Andy, because as much fun as this little slumber party was, it can not happen again.

I went back to the bathroom to change back into my other clothes. I don't need a reason to come back. Just as soon as my hand hits the doorknob he speaks, scaring me. Yeah, I screamed.

"It's a little early isn't it?"

"It's ten o'clock Reid, that's not early," I respond.

"On a Saturday, that's way too early."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go try and get back into my room, so I'll see you later." He just rolled back over, and I walked out.

* * *

While I was coming out of his room, I looked down the hall and there she was. What in the hell was Andy doing on Reid's floor? She just shook her head at me and turned around and left. What in the hell is causing me to have this shitty luck? I know I have nothing to feel guilty about, but why do I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach? 


	7. Friendships

_It's been a long time since I've updated this one. Reviews will make me update faster! Anyways, I own nothing from the Covenant. I only own my OC's. Alright, on with the story._

**Chapter Seven: Friendships**

These have been the longest two weeks of my life. I am all alone. I have seen Andy only in passing since she saw me come out of Reid's room. She comes back to our room to sleep and that's it. She won't let me explain anything. I know what she thinks. She thinks that I met up with Reid at Nicky's and then slept with him that night. How fucked up is that? This is a mess of her doing.

I spend my days alone now. Andy was my sole friend, which is so stupid to me now. I just can't understand why I can't be more sociable. I'm not a mean person. I'm hot tempered, and I can be bitter, but I'm not cruel. And I would never do anything like what Andy thinks I did.

I guess it's because I'm so shy about meeting new people. I'm not very good at first impressions. That is probably why I sit at a lunch table all alone in a more than crowded cafeteria. Andy sits with some other people that I guess she's always been friends with; I just never really realized that she was that close to them.

I should rephrase that. I spend half of lunch alone. I have a new buddy, and he is not making the Andy situation any better. That's right; Reid Garwin has decided to take pity on little old me. He first comes into the lunch room and sits with the rest of the Sons for the first half of lunch. Then he gets up and stalks his way over to me and spends the rest of the time. We talk, and I guess he might be my friend now. I don't really know for sure. That boy is just odd. And what's even more odd is the fact that Kate, who is Parry's girlfriend, whom I have never met in my sad little existence, now smiles and says "hey" every time I pass her in the hallway. Garwin is talking about me. I think. Or I might have somehow convinced the girl that there is something horribly wrong with me and I now need special attention. At this point, I'm wondering if that last part might be true.

And now it's time to repeat the process. That's right class just ended and I'm on my way to lunch. I go in and sit at my regular empty table. As I begin to take a bite of the school's mystery meat, I notice Reid walking over.

"Come on," he says.

"What?" Come where you moron?

"You're eating with us, come on." I just stared at him like he had grown a second head. He wants me to cross over into new territory. The table he is referring to now seems like it's on another continent. I look over and notice and notice five expectant faces looking my way. Kate must have convinced Reid to bring his "special" friend over to their table.

"I don't think so," I said shaking my head. "I don't know anybody."

"You know me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am ruining my reputation sitting over here everyday, and the girls have bitched at me continuously all morning to make you come and sit with us. So, you're coming." He was trying hard not to laugh, and that smirk was ever present. "Please?"

"Fine," I said after one final glance over at that mysterious table. Reid grabbed my stuff and walked away leaving me to follow.

I sat by Reid, who made introductions, and after an awkward first few minutes, it was nice. Kate and Sarah were vry sweet, and Pouge was halarious. Tyler and Caleb were really nice too. I'd like to think that I might have made some new friends, but it was most likely just a one time thing out of pity for a lonesome loser.

* * *

When I got back to my dorm that night Andy was already there, which was odd because she had not been back to the dorm before ten at night in a long time. I was a little afraid of her. If looks could kill I would have dropped dead instantly. 

"So I see you've found yourself some new friends, and even better, a new boyfriend." She looks pissed.

"He's not my boyfriend. You've got the wrong idea."

"No, you have the wrong idea. You're supposed to be my best friend and you go after the guy that I have liked for years, the guys that you continuously tell me is horrible and I should stay away from. And then I look over at lunch today and you're eating with the Sons. Is this what you've wanted all along, Leslie?"

"I'm not having this argument with you. If you could get your head out of your ass for a few minutes you might see what the hell was really going on," I said to as I was climbing into bed. It was little to early for me to go to bed but I was exhausted.

"Well, it won't matter for much longer. I put in an application to change dorm rooms today," she said. I didn't answer. If she wants this to be the end of our friendship, then we must not have been as close as I thought we were to begin with. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	8. Everything Changes

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I disclaim._

**Chapter Eight: Everything Changes**

I love a good book. There is nothing better than a good read to take your mind off of all your surroundings. I am especially thankful for my current mystery novel. Thanks to it, I can't hear Andy cursing me under her breath as she packs all her shit into boxes. She got her room change; however, her new room is in another building on the other side of campus. It's the newer building. It's not scary as hell like the one I live in now.

As far as I know I don't have a new roommate yet. I'll probably get one around Christmas; that's when all the new kids transfer in. I hope she is the last damn roommate I have in this school. I'm sick of changing them. I'm horrible at first impressions; I just got lucky with Andy, but look at where that is now.

And now someone is knocking on the door, which is extremely odd because no one ever comes to see us. Andy puts on a picture-perfect, fake smile and opens the door to…Garwin. Oh shit.

"Hey Alice, is Leslie around?" The smile falls from her face. She just glares at him and walks back over to her boxes.

"Hey, get dressed; we're going to that Chad guy's party." He said after waking in the room and shutting the door.

"Of course. You still want to say he's not your boyfriend, Les?" Andy says with a snort.

"You got a problem there sweetheart, or does bitch just come naturally for you?" Reid replies before I can say a word. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. I'd say that shut her up. "Are just going to sit there or are you gonna change clothes. I mean no offense, but I don't think the sweatpants would make that big of a fashion statement." Smirk.

"Parties aren't really my thing, Reid."

"I don't care. You're still going. I'll take you in the sweatpants if I have to."

"Fine. Give me ten minutes." He better not ditch me.

* * *

"Why don't you have your own car?" I ask as we walk over to Tyler's hummer who is already sitting in the backseat. 

"I do, it's just more fun to steal Tyler's shit."

"Yeah, and its complete bullshit I can't even drive my own damn car," Tyler says as I hop in the passenger side.

"Well if you would learn how to drive, I'd let you drive me around, baby boy." Tyler just glared at him. After driving in silence for a few minutes, Reid asked the question I really didn't want to answer.

"What's up with that Amelia chick? Weren't the two of you friends, cause it seems to me that she don't like you very much."

"Her name is Andy, and we were friends, but not so much anymore."

"What happened?" I can't tell you what happened.

"It's not important." Please just let it go.

"Well, it must be if she's moving out." Let it go. What the hell am I supposed to say with out telling the boy that Andy is obsessed with him, and now she thinks we're sleeping together, so she hates my guts?

"She just got pissed after that night I stayed in your room." Please don't figure it out.

"Didn't she lock you out that night? Why in the hell would she get pissed off about… oh?"

"Yeah." Damn.

And not another word was said.

* * *

So that Chad guy has a huge house. It's more like a mansion, actually. We walked in and Reid and Tyler led me over to where Kate, Sarah, Caleb, and Pouge were already standing. We all talked for a while and I danced with Reid and Tyler, but mostly Reid. Tyler ended up getting completely wasted and sang along terribly with the radio the whole drive back to the dorms. I have never laughed so hard in my life. I actually had a really good time, and I don't think they're all just taking pity on me anymore. We all get along really well, and I've ate lunch with them all week. I sit with them in class now, too. 

I helped Reid walk Tyler to their room, who immediately passed out cold on his bed. Reid then walked me back to my room.

"Thanks so much for taking me with you guys tonight, Reid. That was the most fun I've had in along time." I said while standing with my back to my dorm door.

"Not a problem. You have to go to all of the parties with us now though."

"Why is that?"

"Because Kate and Sarah said so, and what they said goes." He said. I was mildly disappointed that it wasn't him who wanted me there but he fixed it. "And I kind of like having you there too."

Then he leaned in and kissed me. Reid Garwin kissed me. And it was absolutely perfect. It was simple, and it lasted maybe five seconds, but it was perfect. It was definitely not how I had imagined a Reid Garwin kiss to be. He pulled back and smiled and said goodnight. And I went in my room and fell asleep with a smile on face.


	9. Surprise

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't own anything from the Covenant, but I sure wish I did! Anyways, on with the chapter._

**Chapter Nine: Surprise**

Am I a bad person? I sure feel like I am. Last night was beyond perfect. Reid Garwin kissed me, and I still can't stop thinking about it. In fact, I can't tell you a single word Sarah has said to me this morning. She made me go get breakfast with her. We sat down and she stared talking about the party and then she mentioned how cute Reid and I looked together and then I zoned out. That comment brought me back to that kiss. I have been dwelling on that kiss and all of its possible meanings all morning and the only thing that keeps coming back to me is how obsessed Andy is with the boy that has the nicest lips in the entire universe. This is exactly what was not supposed to happen. I am not supposed to fall for Reid. I am supposed to hate Reid.

It keeps reoccurring in my mind that I would not be around Reid if it wasn't for Andy. She was his tutor and mild stalker. I think she might still be his stalker. I see her staring at him at the most random times; however, she most definitely is no longer the tutor. And if she hadn't of locked me out of my room that night for no reason I would have never got to kind of be able to tolerate Garwin. And if she hadn't of left me all alone and friendless he would have never become my friend, and I would have never went to that party. And he definitely would have never kissed me, and I certainly would not be thinking about the boy 24/7.

So if technically it is her fault I like him, I shouldn't feel guilty for it, right? At least that's what I think. However, I feel guilty as hell. I feel like a horrible friend to Andy. She liked him first, and I mean really liked him. She had told me that all she wanted this year was for him to notice her, and when she got to tutor him and he finally knew her name for all of five minutes, I came in and ruined it. He noticed me, not her. I have hated him since kindergarten. I should have been invisible. I never went after him though, he always came to me. That means something, right?

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Sarah brought me back form my intense inner war with myself that I was surely going to lose.

"Sorry. I just kinda zoned out."

"You like him, don't you?" How in the hell does this girl know everything?

"Yeah," I said laying my head down on the table. I couldn't lie to her; she can always tell. She just smiled and nodded her head and continued to drink her coffee. I just sighed and went back to the battle.

* * *

I'm sick of people knocking on my door. Sarah and I had shopped around town for a few hours before heading back to the dorms. She never brought up the Reid subject, though I could tell she wanted to. As soon as I got back I passed out asleep. And that knocking just won't stop. Looking at the clock I see that it is seven at night. I've been asleep for a while.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" The knocking stops. I walked over to the door still half asleep and opened the door to see Garwin, again. Right now, I hate him again.

"I called this time," he said.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. You just didn't answer."

"Okay." I'm not awake enough for this. The guy sleeps all day long, but come night he is wide awake.

"Get dressed, we're going out."

"No. Sarah didn't say anything about a party or Nicky's this morning, so I'm sleeping."

"No. You're getting dressed and we're going out," he said while leaning casually on the door frame looking very James Bondish.

"Going where?"

"It's a surprise. Now hurry up, I don't have all night."

"I hate surprises." I said. He just stared at me. I knew arguing was pointless, so I got up and threw on some jeans and a tee and followed him out to Tyler's Hummer.

"You're stealing his car again?" I asked."

"I always take the Hummer. Besides, it's not like he's doing anything."

"Do you even ask first?"

"No." Smirk. I just let it go.

"You wanna tell me where we're going?" I asked as I slid into the passenger seat.

"It's a surprise."

_Now it's review time!!_


	10. All That Matters

_It has been way too long since I've updated; small case of writers block, I guess. I know where I'm going with this story and I now have a basic idea of how I plan to get there, but some areas are still sketchy, so please just be patient with me and I promise I'll get there eventually. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed; it's what makes me keep writing. And I do not own anything from The Covenant or Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, but oh how I wish I did._

**Chapter Ten: All That Matters**

"Are you taking me away to kill me?" I asked while we drove down the road. We're going towards Boston and that's all I know.

"No," Reid said chancing a quick glance in my direction before focusing back on the road.

"Because if you are, could you try and make it as painless as possible?" I continued. He just laughs. Driving off into the dark with a guy that I have hated for most of my life does not make me feel all that great about my current situation. We may be friends now, but on some level I still think this is all part of the Reid Garwin master plan to completely obliterate what is left of Leslie Tucker's social life. Making me the laughing stock of the entire school would probably be fair punishment in his eyes for my deep, unwarranted hatred of him for so many years. I am most definitely lacking trust in this boy, faith too. This boy who happens to be driving way too fast; I should have brought a helmet.

"I'm not killing you tonight; I might later on though," he joked, or I think he was joking. He was laughing.

"Now why would you want to go and do something like that?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure you'll do something to piss me off later on though." Is he forgetting that it's him that usually pisses me off, or have I always made him angry too? Now that's a thought. I stared at him for a minute before answering, thinking about that last thing he said. Maybe I'm not the only one in this love/hate relationship who did all the hating. I'll just let it go for now though.

"Yeah, probably. So, where are we going?" He just laughed.

* * *

"That was amazing," I said as I walked into my dorm room that night around three in the morning with Reid right behind me. He shut the door. And the room suddenly becomes extremely uncomfortable. I don't think there's enough air in here for the both of us.

"Thank you; I had a really great time," I said. He had taken me to a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus concert in Boston. I was surprised he remembered me telling Kate they were my favorite band. I didn't think he was listening.

"You've said that a couple times already. Once is plenty, although I do love the adoration." He was moving closer to me. This is not good.

"Yeah well," and then he cut me off. He kissed me and this time it was more what I always thought a Reid Garwin kiss should be like. It was a lot rougher than the sweet kiss he gave me outside the dorm door the other night; it had a lot more tongue too. Yet somehow, it still made me go weak in the knees, and I definitely think I would have hit the floor right then and there if he hadn't of had his arms wrapped so tightly around me.

He started moving towards my bed and I was more than willing to follow him until it dawned on me what in the hell I was doing. It hit me when we hit the bed.

"Stop, I can't," I said while pushing on his chest.

"Why not?" He looked a little ticked off.

"Because…"

"Because why?" He was not giving up on this so easily.

"Because if we do then Andy would be right." That doesn't even make sense to me.

"You're going to have to explain that a little more," he said sitting up a leaning back against the headboard. He was not getting off the bed.

"You're the reason we're not friends anymore."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much out, but you're not friends anymore, so what in the hell does it matter what she thinks?" He said looking exceptionally handsome in the dim light.

"You're right, but I'm still not sleeping with you." He had a valid point, but it still didn't feel right. And I'm not that girl. I'm still a virgin and I really don't plan on becoming Garwin's newest conquest. It just doesn't really sound like a good title to have. We sat there for a few more minutes in an akward silence before I got up and went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. When I came back out Garwin was in my bed, presumably in his underwear seeing as I could tell he had no shirt on and his jeans were in the floor. I hope he's got underwear on; I'm tired and I don't feel like changing the sheets.

"I said no sex."

"Okay, but I'm still sleeping here." He just stared at me and I walked over to my now empty roommate's bed.

"No, you're sleeping over here," he said. I just looked at him and was about to tell him that I sleeping in the other empty bed, but I didn't. I just walked over and laid down beside him.

"Night Leslie," He said reaching across me and turning off the bedside lamp. He gave me another small kiss on the lips and pulled me next to him, wrapping an arm securely around my waist. He had on his boxers, much to my relief.

"Night Reid," I said before falling into a peaceful sleep.

_And now you review!!_


	11. For the First Time

_I changed the pictures of Andy and Leslie on my profile and few weeks ago. I figured I should probably say so. I don't own The Covenant._

**Chapter Eleven: For the First Time**

So I never realized I could have fun at Nicky's. I have always hated Nicky's. Of course, being at Nicky's with actual friends is quite different than sitting at a back table watching Andy shake and bop all over the dance floor like a fool. I'd hate to see how the girl would dance if she was actually drunk. Actually, that might be funny.

I was sitting at a table with Caleb, Sarah, Pouge, and Kate. Reid and Tyler had been long lost to the pool tables, as usual. Caleb and Sarah eventually moved off to the dance floor where they have been for a while now. The thing about being alone with Pouge and Kate, I've learned, is that while they may be good conversation for awhile, eventually they will feel the need to be closer to one another. The small kisses soon turns into massive PDA, and I am left sitting alone at a table with it. It kind of makes me feel a little awkward, who would guess?

I eventually stood up and made my way over to the pool tables. Tyler grabbed me an empty bar stool and pulled it over for me to sit on when I got there.

"The lovebirds get to be too much for you?" Reid asked with a smirk as I sat down.

"Yeah, so I figured dumb and dumber might be more entertaining."

"Aww, now be careful you might hurt Aaron's feelings talking about him like that," Reid said with a smirk. I just laughed and watched Reid and Tyler play their game with Aaron Abbott and his sad little friends.

In the middle of the game I sensed a dark presence looming in the distance. Andy was here. I saw her standing by the bar with her new friends giving me an evil glare. Then something bad happened; she started making her way towards me. Oh shit.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at that little whore?" She was grinning, and she looked positively evil. Reid and Tyler stopped what they were doing and turned around to watch the scene.

"Go away Andy, I don't want any trouble."

"Well obviously you do, or you wouldn't treat your friends so badly."

"I didn't do anything to you."

"Say whatever you want Leslie, but you know what you did." I completely missed her next move. Before I knew it my face and white shirt were soaking wet. The bitch dumped her drink on me. Thankfully it was just water, so at least I wasn't sticky. Did I mention I was wearing a white shirt? My bra was on full display and Aaron quickly noticed with a whistle and a smirk, and a disgustingly dirty look. Thankfully Reid noticed too, and I was more than happy the boy was wearing layers. I quickly pulled on the black tee shirt he offered me over the soaking wet one as Andy walked back over to the bar. She and her new friends made their way out of the bar laughing hysterically.

I was brought back from my trance by Reid.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked. I contemplated saying yes but then came to the decision that the bitch wasn't ruining my night. I was having a good time here, and that was a first.

"No. Keep playing, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna run to the bathroom and take the wet shirt off. I'll be back." I then moved off the bar stool and into the bathroom. I decided, while changing, that that was the final straw. I was completely erasing Andy from my mind forever. She was no longer my issue. Although, right now I had a really strong urge to beat her brains out, I knew I never would; as far as I was concerned, everything with her, all of my friendship, everything, ended now. I no longer knew Andrea Baker.

While I was making my way back over to the pool tables, I noticed Pouge and Kate still hate their tongues shoved down each others throat, and Caleb and Sarah were still in their own little world on the dance floor. I noticed a pretty blonde staring at Tyler from the bar. I made sure to point her out to him when I sat back down. As soon as the game was over and Reid and Tyler had collected their money, Tyler made his way over to the bar to pick up his new date. Reid then turned to me.

"So, are you having a good time? I know you didn't want to come."

"Other than that tiny little water incident, yeah, I'm having a really good time."

"Good. You look good in my clothes, by the way," he said with that permanent smirk.

"Ha ha, you're so funny Reid." Sarcasm. We sat there talking for another half hour. Tyler eventually left with the blonde, giving Reid his car keys. And just when we were fixing to leave, Abbott came back over with his friend James wanting a rematch.

"Tyler's already left so it'll just have to be me and you," Reid said.

"What about her?" Aaron said with a pointed glance in my direction. "I'm sure she'd make and excellent partner." Reid looked at me, with a questioning glance. He wanted me to play, I could tell.

"Me? Oh no, I'm horrible." I really am terrible at pool.

"Come on, have you ever tried?" Reid asked.

"Yes, and I was terrible."

"Well this will be a great opportunity for you to learn," Reid said handing me a pool cue.

We won the game. Well, Reid won the game. I made a few shots but missed a lot more than I sunk. Reid didn't seem to mind though; he especially didn't mind fixing the way I held the pool cue, since I "held it like shit" he said. He'd do anything just to cop a feel. He even said he'd turn me into a champion pool player if I'd keep coming to Nicky's with him.

* * *

He took the scenic route back to the dorms and we ended up sitting at a lake that he said was located somewhere off on the Sims property. I'm not quite sure why he took me out there but it was absolutely beautiful with the moon light.

"Is this where you take all the girls?" I asked him with a small chuckle.

He laughed and said, "No, me and the boys used to spend all our free time up here during the summers. I just like to come out here and sit sometimes. I've never brought anybody with me before."

"Well then, aren't I just special," I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, you are truly unique," he said laughing and throwing an arm over my shoulders. We sat for a few more minutes and shared a few kisses, before he stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the Hummer.

Reid stayed in my dorm room that night too. He's making a habit out of it. He's stayed a good many nights now. No sex, just sleep. Not that I mind, or anything. He makes a really comfy pillow. I'm just starting to get really confused about what exactly I am to him. Stupid boys.

_And now you Review!_


	12. What Happens Now?

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. I disclaim._

**Chapter Twelve: What Happens Now?**

Lost. Dazed. Confused. What do all these words have in common? It's me. I have no fucking clue where all this bullshit with Reid is going. It's insane. One day he's like a stalker; I can't go anywhere without him right behind me. And then the next day I won't see him at all, until late that night, usually after I'm already asleep, when he shows up and gets in bed. It's weird and stupid, and just plain annoying. And then I remember its Reid I'm talking about, then it makes more sense. He's dumb and annoying so the things he does should be dumb and annoying too.

But I enjoy it now; his company. I find myself laughing at the most random things and telling him stuff that I should never tell anyone. I guess I trust him now, somewhat. I still think he's a player and a jerk, most of the time, but sometimes he can do and say the sweetest things, and it makes me question whether this is the same boy that I've hated all my life.

I could do without the pet names though. He's taken to calling me "baby" and "baby doll;" I can't remember the last time he called me by my real name. And while that's all cute and fun, I'm not his baby. I actually have no clue what I am to him, and I spend most of my free time, which I have a lot of, contemplating what in the hell I've gotten myself into. So yeah, I actually really like him now, a lot. Of course, if I think too much about it I'll just get upset. Reid Garwin does not have girlfriends. Reid Garwin has girls for the night. Although I don't think he's had a girl in quite a while now since he's spent every night in my bed for the past two months. I think that's a record.

And when I'm not dwelling on Reid, I dwell on Andrea. Things have gotten so bad between me and her. I, a girl who up until a couple months ago, no one could remember her name, am now the talk of the school. She has started all kinds of ridiculous rumors. Apparently, I'm sleeping with Ted Fuller, the class nerd, along with half of the other unappealing guys in this school, and Reid. She's also telling people that I've given Reid a large variety of STD's. I'm pretty sure that even if I was having sex with him, which I'm not, he would have had all those nice diseases long before he met me. I'm finding rather unsavory things written about me all over the bathroom walls. Those were started by Andy, I know her handwriting when I see it, but they are now being added to by the rest of the female population. I think at this point I could give Reid a run for his money on his record for having the most things written about a person in a single bathroom stall.

I just don't know how to stop her abuse. Well, scratch that, I know how to stop it, I just would like to find away that wouldn't get me suspended. Although, breaking her pretty little nose sounds like a load of fun right about now. I'll figure out something.

* * *

So today was one of those days where I haven't seen Reid at all, which was odd because it's a Friday and he's always pestering me to go to Nicky's with him. I actually ended up riding over to Nicky's with Pouge on that motorcycle of his, which was scary as hell but totally awesome at the same time. Kate had to go home for the weekend to celebrate her mother's birthday, so she left just as classes let out, dubbing me Pouge's stand in date for the night.

When we got to Nicky's I was surprised that Reid wasn't there. I don't think he's ever not shown. Pouge actually seemed pretty surprised too and went and asked Tyler where he had disappeared to. Tyler refused to tell Pouge, which started an argument. Needless to say, after a few harsh words, nasty glares, and a spilled drink due to a hard shove, Tyler said that Reid had taken some blonde girl back to the dorms.

As soon as Tyler said it, both of their eyes were fixed on me.

"What, it's not like were together or anything," I said with a shrug. It took everything I had not to bust out in tears. But it was true, Reid wasn't my boyfriend. He could fuck anyone he wanted. But no matter how many times I told myself that, it still hurt. Bad.

Pouge stayed with me the entire night. We talked and danced and had a relatively good time. I tried my best not to let him see I was upset, but he could tell. He didn't say anything about it though. When we left, he took the long, long way back to the dorms and ended up riding me around for almost two hours. I love that motorcycle now. He promised to take me out on it again.

That was the first night I had spent alone in months. Well, it would have been alone if Pouge hadn't called Sarah and told her what happened. She came over with mass amounts of chick flicks, popcorn, and ice cream sometime around one in the morning. I told her everything; everything with Reid and everything with Andy. I actually cried on her a couple of times.

I'm assuming someone told Reid what happened. I haven't heard from him, and I don't really want to. I doubt he'll ever talk to me again, after knowing my reaction. I just dread Monday.


	13. Getting Things Right

_Sorry this took so long, I had plans to put this up weeks ago and then my computer crashed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, those make me happy! (so keep'em coming!) I disclaim!_

**Chapter 13: Getting Things Right**

I spent the majority of the day avoiding Reid and everyone else for that matter. I was doing a pretty good job of it too, until it came time for lunch. I always sat with them. My seat was always in between Reid and Kate. I decided to brave; however, and made my way over to the table. They all grew silent when I got there, and Kate scooted down next to Reid and the rest followed until I had an empty seat on the opposite side of the table next to Caleb, and as far away from Reid as possible.

I sat down and the conversation picked back up again with no mention of the conflict between Reid and me. They were all off in their own little world, talking and laughing, all except me. I didn't have anything to say and I really didn't feel like talking. And then I noticed the silent Reid, who hadn't taken his eyes off of me since the moment I sat down at the table. After about ten minutes under is scrutinizing gaze, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and excused my self to the restroom, and after finally convincing Sarah that I would be okay, and that I would come back, which I only convinced her of by leaving all my belongings at the table, I left the cafeteria and made my way down the hall, completely unaware of the watchful gaze of my former best friend.

* * *

I was washing my hands when she walked in. I had been so lost in thought I didn't notice Andy standing behind me until I heard that dreadful laugh.

"Trouble in paradise?" she snickered, "Looked to me like there was little tension at your lunch table today."

"Go away, Andy," I said in the calmest voice possible. This day had been bad enough; I didn't need her bullshit to go along with it.

"Of course, I'm sure it's because of Reid's little indiscretion with Carrie this weekend. I'm assuming you get the title of _ex_-girlfriend now," she continued. "I heard they had a _very _dirty night."

"I wasn't his girlfriend," I said before turning around and looking her directly in the eye.

"I guess you'll be all alone soon. They were his friends to begin with, not yours. They don't really give a damn about you. You're beneath them, just like everyone else in damn school. It's such a shame that you stabbed me in the back. Now you really don't have anywhere to go. You're just a sad, pathetic, little washed up slut."

And that was all I could take. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her into the wall; her head made contact with a loud thud. I knew I had at least given the bitch a headache. I stared at her for a moment, seething, and then I punched her hard in the stomach. I let go of her and she doubled over in the floor coughing. I wasn't going to take anymore of her shit. I didn't say a word. I simply turned around and left the restroom and continued on with my day as if it never happened. It was finally the end of me and Andy.

* * *

That night, just as I was about to go to sleep, I heard the knock on the door. I took everything I had not to answer it. The next night was the same. It went on like that every night that week. He would come to my room at ten, just when he knew I was about to get into bed. He would never say anything, just knock three times and stand outside my door and wait. Then I'd hear him walk away.

I got up Saturday morning to go get breakfast. However, when I opened my door, Reid fell backwards into my room. He had fallen asleep against my door the night before. His eyes flew open as soon as his head made contact with the cool wooden floor of my dorm room.

He jumped up and looked at me. He looked tired, tired and worn. Not the kind of look you get from one night of bad sleep. He looked like he hadn't really slept in days. I hadn't actually seen him since Monday. He didn't come to lunch, and I'm pretty sure he was working overtime to make sure I never saw him.

I didn't really know what to say to him. I was angry with him, but I had no right to be, so I just stood there and stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, until he finally spoke.

"I fucked up, and I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Reid."

"But I do. We may not have been together but," he paused. I could tell this was hard for him. Reid was not an emotional guy, at least not openly. And he never apologized, for anything. If the circumstances were different, I would have probably teased him for this one.

"You mean something, to me. I care about you, and I don't know why. I'm not supposed to care, and I've done everything in power not to, but I still do. I have feelings for you, Leslie. And I hurt you, regardless of whether you want to admit it to me or not, I know I did, and I want to fix it."

"Reid…"

"No, this week has been miserable, I can't sleep and I look like shit. I didn't think I had a conscience, but apparently I do, because I feel guilty as hell."

"I don't know if you can fix it, Reid. This is who you are; it's who you've always been. It's why I used tell Andrea to stay the hell away from almost everyday, because I didn't want to see her get hurt. And then I'm the one that ends up falling for you; I'm the one who gets hurt."

"It meant nothing, Leslie. It had been a bad day, and I had spent the past couple weeks struggling with my feelings for you. I didn't know what I wanted, but after seeing how hurt you were on Monday, I figured it out. I'm just sorry that it took all of this for me to see it."

"What do you want?" I was almost afraid of his answer. If he said he wanted us to just be friends, I knew it would break my heart, but if he wanted something more, I wasn't sure I could do that either.

"I want a relationship, with you." I could of dropped dead right there. He was the last person I would ever expect to want a relationship. He didn't have girlfriends. I could not remember a single time, where Reid Garwin had a girlfriend. And yet, he wanted me.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Could he really be faithful to me? Could he have one girl and one girl only?

"Yeah, I am."

"Why me? There are plenty of other girls out there that are ten times better than me. Wouldn't you rather have one of them?"

"No. They're not you. You're perfect; I don't want anybody else. So what do you say? You want to give it a shot?"

"Yeah, I think I do." And everything was finally right in the world, at least to me anyway.


	14. Love Ties

_I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be in this story; I haven't really made up my mind on how I want to end it, but either way there shouldn't be more than two. This chapter contains sexual content, so watch your eyes... I disclaim._

**Chapter Fourteen: Love Ties**

Four months found my life in the most perfect state of bliss. Four months of being Reid Garwin's girlfriend. Four months of weekend nights at Nicky's, three house parties, five _real _dates, and only one fight, which I can't even remember what it was about, so it must not have been all that important.

I never could stand it, those picture perfect love stories where the guy and girl fall in love the moment they see each other; I never thought it was real. And this, this thing me and Reid have going on, may not be real, but I know it feels like it. There's just something in the way he looks at me. I don't have the words to explain it; I don't think there are words. But I'm fairly certain that I love him. Really love him, and not just like in the temporary high school relationship kind of love, which is all we should have, but I know that it's more than that. I know I could never let him go.

If you haven't already guessed by emphasis on the number four, tonight was our anniversary. He took me to this tiny little restaurant a few towns over, nothing fancy; it's not our style. It was absolutely perfect though. Reid has a way of making the simplest things special. Or maybe I just find everything special when he's around.

We left the restaurant and came back to my dorm room. I pulled him into a heated kiss as soon as he shut the door behind us. It took everything I had not to completely have my wicked way with him at the dinner table, and it was even harder in the privacy of his car on the way home. But now I had him alone, and with out any distractions. Reid Garwin was all mine.

His hands were wrapped around my waist while he kissed me, slowly moving us back towards my bed. I still don't have a roommate, so hot make out sessions have became the norm for Reid and I. Just about every Friday and Saturday night goes like this, but tonight feels different.

He's never pushed me; in fact I don't think he's even hardly ever insinuated he wanted sex. I know he does, but he has been so good about waiting on me. But something about tonight just feels right. I don't want to wait anymore.

I felt the back of my knees hit the bed and I quickly laid back onto the mattress. Reid followed and soon we were tangled up on top of the covers consumed in a frenzy of passionate kisses and gentle caresses.

"Reid …" I said, pulling away slightly, "I'm ready."

"For what?" he asked as his lips made their way down my neck.

"Reid," I said a little more assertively. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. A look of understanding came across his face and I knew he understood.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

And then he kissed me again, for what seemed like an eternity, until I felt his hands slip inside my shirt and slowly begin to pull it upwards. We broke apart just long enough for him to pull it over my head. I pushed my hands up under the hem of his shirt. After I pulled it off, he rolled over onto his back, moving me to straddle his waist. I ran my fingers down his chest and dropped light kisses here and there until I felt him pull me back up into another intense kiss.

I felt his hands moving up my back to undo the clasp of my bra. He slowly pulled it off my shoulders and dropped it off the side of the bed onto the floor. I watched his eyes roam all over my bare chest and suddenly felt very self-conscious. I moved my arms to cover myself, but he stopped me, pulling my arms back down to my sides.

"Don't. You're beautiful," he whispered softly before pulling me down for another kiss and rolling us back over onto my back.

I decided to make a bold move and reached down to undo his belt and the clasp of his jeans and then started to push his jeans down off of his hips. He just stared at me with that smirk of his and then pulled away to take the garment completely off. He moved back to hover over me. He kissed me on the lips and then slowly moved down my neck to my breasts, which he tortured with his kisses for what seemed like forever until he moved lower, slowly kissing down my stomach. He laid one final kiss just above the button to my jeans before undoing it and slowly pulling them down my legs.

He moved back up and hooked his fingers in the side of my panties. He looked at me, silently asking for my permission. I gave him a small nod and he slowly pulled them down my legs and sent then to their final resting place on the floor.

He moved above me again and placed my legs over his shoulders. What he did next was absolutely euphoric. He used his fingers and his mouth to send me to the most electrifying state of bliss I have ever felt in my entire life. The feeling was so consuming that I didn't notice him move back up my body to kiss me, or that sometime in between he had found the time to pull his boxers off. Reid Garwin hovered over me completely naked and as he settled himself between my legs I couldn't think of anywhere on earth I would rather be.

* * *

I watched Reid sleep that next morning. He looked so innocent when he slept, but that did little to erase to naughty visions of him that would forever be seared into my mind. I was so completely distracted thinking about the night before, I failed to notice that he had woken up and was now staring at me with a sleepy smirk on his face.

"I love you." I said it, and then went into complete shock after I realized that I had said it out loud. I closed my eyes and waited for him to get up and leave and never come back. But it never happened. I opened my eyes to find him still staring at me, with a slightly amused expression on his face. He must have thought it was funny.

"I love you too." He kissed me on the lips and smiled and pulled me back into his arms so that we could replay last night over again for the rest of the day.


End file.
